The Ultimate Anomaly
by Angel of Apricots
Summary: All AUs belong to their owners. Core Frisk and Swapped Papyrus find that other universes are breaking piece by piece, even without Error Sans' intervening. Sans, Edge, Screwball, Blaster, Geno, Outs, and Death are seven versions of Sans that assist Core Frisk and Swapped Papyrus to save the other timelines. Meanwhile, Error is teamed with Ink, Fresh, and a broken Blueberry. Hiatus!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Yo, Error!" An annoyed voice echoed in the void. Dragging a color-soaked paintbrush across the white area wasn't really as hard as it looked. If you carried a paintbrush that big around with you anywhere, you're bound to be used to carrying it. His feet were also soaked with paint, leaving trails of yellow, pink, green, and basically any hue of color. Trailing behind him was a look-a-like, although he was wearing fabric that clashed colors, surely to cause an eye-strain. Despite this, both of them were the only source of color in the void. With a sigh, the skeleton carrying the paintbrush stomped his foot on the non-existent ground, causing an echoing sound. "It's Ink! And Fresh! Get your butt in here this instant before I paint all over the anti-void!"

He expected a portal to open, where a glitchy counterpart would step in and give a cruel smirk. Or him to suddenly appear in their backs. Who knows. Ink and Fresh had already been attacked by Error a few times, but all in all, Error didn't go all-out on them. Not like it should be made public or anything, but if you were a Sans, you were the protector of your timeline. Ink and Fresh were no exceptions. As impatient Ink could be and as bizarre Fresh could be most of the time, they were both still a Sans. And Error wanted to destroy anything that wasn't the "real" Sans. As if there was a real one anymore. With the multiple timelines, consisted of multiple versions of one person. Sans was no exception. Error hated any version that wasn't the original.

Except them. Maybe he did try to kill Fresh a few times, but Fresh came back one time with a peace offering, and Error finally gave him a head start to run before he shot him with Gaster Blasters. And Ink? It was a long story, one Ink preferred to stay silent about. And as much danger Error could be to every timeline in the universe, if you managed to get on his good side, consider your timeline safe. Fresh's timeline was too colorful, and Error had long given up trying to eradicate it out of.. fear? He openly cringed at the sight of Fresh, so it was possible. And Ink's timeline was.. well, it changed constantly. If Error destroyed his timeline, he could just make another one.

Ink wasn't fond of Error. Which version of Sans was fond of Error, anyway? Fresh? Nah, Fresh was fond of anyone. Ink might find him very annoying, but Fresh was a great companion or "rad amigo" to travel with, despite his appearance. Fresh preferred to troll Error over the anti-void, mostly when Ink is busy painting. Recently, Fresh had told him that he loosened the strings on his new puppet, which irked Ink a bit. Error usually had all his puppets tied by a string. But the way Fresh said it.. it was as if the puppet was a living thing. How many years had it been since Ink visited Error? He didn't know. So he wasn't as updated as Fresh was. Besides; he loathed Error. Having Fresh around was a blessing. He was willing to do favors for "bros".

Fresh raised his shades, revealing sloppy-looking eye sockets that resembled a black hole, spilling purple liquid all over the place. As annoying as the shades looked to Ink, they were a good way to hide that horrible sight. "Yo." He smirked wider. "I can feel 'em in my veins! Like, our totally murderous amigo is just around the corner."

"There is no corner in the anti-void! Time doesn't matter here, weather doesn't matter here, _why on earth_ would you think direction would matter here?!" Ink hissed, stomping his foot continuously. "Error! Get your ass in here _now_!"

"Whoa, whoa, homeslice." Fresh commented on Ink's tantrum. "He called us here because it was, like, urgent. So, he must be like, totally wicked scared or something." He crossed his arms behind his back, letting his skateboard slide all over the anti-void.

"Thing is, Error is _never_ scared." Ink snarled. "And if I'm not back by a few hours, I am going to die. And you will, too. Why'd we even bother helping him? Ugh, this blows. Wait. Are those-"

Blue strings shot up from the distance. Fresh grabbed Ink's arm to pull him away from where the strings would have shot him. The strings seemed to move around the area where Ink was, stabbing at the air, before retreating back into the endless void. "Whoa there, buddy!" He laughed. "Duuuuuuude. That was so _rad_. Like, it'd probably be more sick if those things couldn't kill us, but _bro_."

" _ERROR_! YOU _FREAK_!" Ink was now waving his paintbrush with full force. The paint that splattered bloomed into colorful flowers once they touched the supposed ground of the anti-void. "I DON'T CARE IF I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG, IF YOU'RE ASKING US TO GO HERE BECAUSE OF SOME EMERGENCY, AT _LEAST_ TRY NOT TO KILL US!"

"Chill." Fresh simply commented.

Ink's tantrum seemed to last for a minute, as Fresh was counting the seconds in his mind. That was before a voice echoed. " **Oh man. This is much more fun to watch than Undernovela. Blueberry'd like this.** "

Then something teleported in front of them. It was just a mass of pixels, before they all formed into the same figure as Ink and Fresh. A chubby little skeleton, a heart-shaped nose, and rather big eye sockets. Ink felt the need to use his brush to paint a hammer and use said hammer to break Error's skull, while Fresh still maintained his "rad" demeanor. " **Long time no see, Ink. Glad to see you're still a feisty ball of.. something. Oh, ugh... you too.. parasite.** " He addressed Fresh with a disgusted expression. " **I have no idea why you don't wanna visit your good old friend anymore, Ink, but Fresh here is keeping you updated on my timeline-destroying shenanigans, isn't he? Good to hear. That would make things less awkward and much easier to explain.** "

Ink seemed to have calmed down, though he was still angry. "Nice to see you too, _Error_." He spat the name venomously, swatting Fresh's hand off his shoulder. "No explanations. Nothing. You know. The usual. I send Fresh in here. You tell him stuff. Not everything. He comes back with me. Rinse and repeat." Using his paintbrush, he thrust it towards Error, if he didn't stop to give Error a bit of time to back away slowly. Error hated being touched. "What have you been doing this whole time?!"

" **Aw. You were worried? That's sweet.** "

"Not that, you moron! What timelines did you destroy?!"

" **Certainly not your's. Or his.** "

"Totally right, brah."

"Be specific! Fresh, be quiet for awhile, okay?!"

"Aight then. Lay off the steam.."

" **Fantasytale, Dancetale, Undynetale.. the list goes on.. too bad, Ink. I lost count. It's been awhile since I've destroyed a universe, see. I don't know how long, but the big ones are hard to eliminate. The last timeline I destroyed was actually a big one, but.. it's rebuilding itself together? It's Core Frisk's doing, I'm sure.** " He waved a hand around. " **It was a Genocide Run in that timeline, but the kid didn't even reach Judgement Hall. I finished off that universe myself.** "

Ink made a "hmph" sound. "Core Frisk, of course. That kid causing you trouble. Survivors of that timeline must be teaming up with others from different timelines in order to rebuild it again. The Omega Timeline has been blocked off recently, and I can't get in there anymore. I think they've sensed that Fresh and I are associated with you. Or they've gone suspicious." He crossed his arms. "Huh. What universe was it?"

" **Underswap.** " Error grinned, though it seemed to be an evil grin to Ink. " **Along with Underfell and Outertale, that universe is big enough to rely on nothing at all, and has been building itself from thin air. I haven't destroyed the other two yet. But Underswap? Hoooo boy. It crumbled as soon as I left the place empty! Core Frisk has the Papyrus of that universe with them. I'm not sure if the others are there with them though. But I got a cool trophy.** " Error's grin was now maniacal. " **Come here, I'll show you. Oh, and I'll discuss what's the problem on the way.** "

...

"We've been walking in a white wasteland for a solid fifteen minutes!"

"Chill brah. I've walked longer than that. Wasn't a sweet ride, though it was worth it!"

" **The parasite's right. Everything might look the same, but it's _actually_ different. I made sure that it's as far away as possible, though my portals can open to any place, so you never know.~** "

"How does that make sense?!"

"It doesn't, brah.. just keep walkin' though, you'll find something totally rad at the end!"

"Ugh!"

...

"One hour. We've been walking for an hour."

" **You know, maybe they blocked ya out of the Omega Timeline because you're mouth won't stop running.** "

"I can confirm that is right-o."

...

"We're here."

"Finally!"

Error raised up a hand, bones suddenly appearing in a certain area, circling around. " **Now, you'll probably yell at me again, and I don't know if parasite here told you about my other buddy.** " Something started to light in the middle of the circle of bones. It was glowing blue. " **But that's fine. My buddy here loves to make friends and it wouldn't be fun if you already knew about him. Parasite was nice enough to keep this a surprise!~** "

"Totally, bro!" Fresh seemed more hyped now, even more so than normal. "Like, dude, it's so awesome! Oh, look, look!"

"Huh?"

The blue glow was suddenly forming into a a blue heart, upside down- a soul. Ink watched as the blue soul float in one place, before noticing something on the ground.. dust. The dust was blown by the soul's energy and started forming around it, before it made a final glow and formed a single form; a chubby skeleton, like Error, like Fresh, and like Ink. It was a Sans. But this Sans was wearing what seemed to be gray armor, and a blue handkerchief tied around his neck. But his eye sockets were shut tight.

Error grinned wider. " **See? I got a souvenir from the Underswap universe! The best kind; the Sans of that universe!** " The bones around the unconscious Sans disappeared, his soul tied by Error's strings. " **Call him anything, but only _I_ get the free access to call him 'Blueberry'. Friendly nicknames. Y'know, what friends do. Speaking of which, I-** "

He was cut off when Ink once again swung his paintbrush at him. "What have you done?! Is he even alive?!" He waved his paintbrush, letting paint splatter all over the anti-void. The paint formed into colorful Gaster Blasters, which were now aiming at Error, who just smirked and made a fighting stance, summoning glitchy Gaster Blasters. Fresh simply watched everything as it happened. "HOW COULD YOU BRING SOMEONE TO THE ANTI-VOID?! HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN HERE?!"

" **Ask the parasite, Ink. He's visited and played with Blueberry before.** " He calmly dodged the Gaster Blaster's lasers, which were paint. The paint that had splattered on the white floor bubbled, almost like acid. " **And can you,** " He used one of his Gaster Blasters to destroy Ink's. " **Just let me explain? Like,** " He dodged another Gaster Blaster. Eye socket twitching, he summoned blue strings. " **Stop.** "

"Ink, my man, that's super un-rad." Fresh's voice was heard by Ink, surprisingly. With the loud noises Ink and Error were creating, it was a surprise that Fresh's voice could still be heard. He was calmly skating towards the unconscious Sans, stopping when he was only a few inches away. "Mc Glitch is totally on the spot, amigo. Maybe if you'd stop being a buzz kill-"

"Oh, so I'M being the villain here?! I'm not the one keeping someone hostage!" Ink used his brush to paint a path, swishing it so it lead him to where the Underswapped Sans was. "We'll discuss your stupid problem later, Error, the real problem here is keeping a genocide survivor in the anti void when he could be in the omega timeline!" He was in mid-air as he held tightly onto his paintbrush. "It's not safe to stay here for too long without any proper companionship!"

Error noticed that Ink had painted his way towards Underswap Sans. Using his strings, he tried to grab Ink's soul. " **No, wait, Ink, don't try to touch Blueber-!** "

Ink's hand had only touched the head of Underswap Sans. But his eye sockets shot open, starry blue eyes flickering between blue, red, green, and yellow. Even his body seemed to twitch and freak out, often turning the white bones a deep black, with a certain word floating over his shoulder. "Error" was that word. Ink reacted to this too late, and Underswap Sans immediately shot up, the strings attached to his soul snapping. "P-P-P-P-P-Papy?!" He shrieked, voice cracking. Almost like.. Error's..

Oh no. "What?!" He cried out, pulling his hand away and backing by a few steps.

Underswap Sans then suddenly fell down again, kneeling over one leg to keep himself face to face with Ink. The strings meant for Ink stopped an inch near his paintbrush, slowly retreating back to Error. The Gaster Blasters of both Sanses disappeared and Fresh used his skateboard to slowly slide himself away from where Ink and Underswap Sans were. "Bro." Fresh looked at Error, then to Ink. "For your own sake, my man, do _not_ touch him."

Ink simply stared back at Underswap Sans. "What are you?" He asked, walking forward. "No.. what happened to you?" Underswap Sans stood up hastily and was backing away slowly, his pupils shaking and body twitching. Ink had no idea why. "You.. you're not.. you're not supposed to be a.."

" **Ink, back off from Blueberry. It's for your own sake, and his.** " Error seemed to lose his creepily cheery voice, reverting into an intimidating one. He then looked at Underswap Sans. " **Uh, nothing wrong here, Blueberry. Just wanted to introduce you to a new friend. O-Oh! And parasite here came over to play! Isn't that nice?** "

Underswap Sans stopped backing away, but his eyes lost their spark almost immediately afterwards. He then nodded dully. "I see." He whispered, but Error could hear. "It's too noisy."

" **Right, just follow me. All of you.** " Error relaxed, making a sigh of relief. He then extended his hand towards Underswap Sans' soul, wrapping it in blue strings. " **And Ink, this is all a big misunderstanding, before you ask anything else and cause a bigger problem.** "

Ink remained silent, still staring at the Sans that Error was dragging off. Fresh skated next to him, but didn't make any comments. Clutching his paintbrush, he nodded. "Fine. But if you do anything to him-"

" **Why would I hurt a friend?** "

Ink remained silent as Error dragged them off to somewhere else in the anti void.

* * *

 **Error** \- A maniacal AU-hating skeleton who wants to destroy different timelines and different Sanses, ignoring the fact he is also one. Likes to crochet, watch Undernovela, and hang out with Blueberry, who he considers a friend.

 **Ink** \- A feisty artist who can do almost anything with his paintbrush. Apparently dislikes Error, but has a protective instinct towards others, especially weaker looking monsters, such as Blueberry. He is on good terms with Fresh, despite his constant irritation.

 **Fresh** \- Straight from the 90s skeleton, referred to as "Parasite" by Error. Wants to spread good vibes. Does favors for Ink multiple times, and plays with Blueberry to help him keep what's left of his sanity. Has a "secret friend" that Error still tries to find out who.

 **Blueberry** \- A Sans with a personality of the original Papyrus, but is now broken and glitchy. Constantly needing physical affection and interaction besides Error and Fresh. Will freak out when touched.


	2. Chapter 1: Seven Sanses

**First off, thank you for the feedback. I'm honestly surprised that this got five reviews on the Prologue. So thank you all that reviewed. It's my first time typing an Undertale Fanfic, and I'm glad you guys liked it.** **Also, regarding the questions, the answers will be revealed soon. As for the anonymous reader asking if I was filipino; yes, I am one.**

* * *

Arms crossed, back straight, foot tapping impatiently at the floor, and a cigarette present, floating mid-air. Core Frisk knew that this meant that Swapped Papyrus was pissed off. In the past, whenever he did this, his brother or the short-tempered spider lady would always scold him for endangering his soul with cigarettes. Now? That spider-lady was gone, probably dead, and his brother? Taken away by another version of himself. Core Frisk had lead the residents of the Omega Timeline into a lobby-like area in a now non-empty Omega Timeline, as they were planning on inviting Sanses from different timelines, ones that were still fixed. If they wanted timelines to be stable enough to not break the one where the original Sans resided, they had to get help from the original Sans himself, as well as other Sanses who had big universes. A Sans was considered a protector of the timeline. But a Papyrus? He was the protector of any version of the eight human, as well as the protector of a Sans. A human, or a Frisk, was the one that could choose to either free or kill monsters. The original Frisk is currently living on the surface with Toriel and Asgore as parents, Flowey as a houseplant, and Undyne, Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus as neighbors living in one noisy house.

Core Frisk had assistance from Geno, a genocide Sans. Geno had went to other timelines to gather everyone, so it was now only Core Frisk and Swapped Papyrus standing on what seemed to be a stage. The residents only chatted with each other, and Core Frisk was actually glad that half of them were Sanses, so they were too lazy to start a fight. They looked straight at Swapped Papyrus. "Calm down, Papyrus. If we get this to work, maybe we can still save your brother. We'll be able to break through what separates us from the anti void and our timeline."

"How long has it been, kid? A year? That long, with that stupid error grabbing him and dragging him with him to somewhere we can't reach?" He chuckled bitterly. "I swear, once I get my hands on that fucking glitch, I will-" He was cut off by Core Frisk swatting his hand to bring him back to reality, though it cause the cigarette in his hand to drop on the floor. "Hey! What was that for?" He frowned, lighting another cigarette he took out of his pocket.

"No violence! We need that Sans alive, and we need to help him. Besides, I already do you enough favors by getting you cigarettes, so the least you could do is not use them all in one day!" Core Frisk chided. "I didn't lock out the Omega Timeline for anything.. I fear that the Sanses from Underfresh and Inktale are involved in his schemes.. that's why I blocked only them. They're really nice guys, but.. we can't risk the only survivors of destroyed timelines dying." Core Frisk rubbed their hands on their arms. "Geez.. I hate excluding anyone from entering this timeline.. this is supposed to be a sanctuary for the other versions of us and our friends.. but timelines breaking for no reason? Worrisome.." They looked at Swapped Papyrus with their empty black eyes. "I guess your timeline was a big one. Usually, some small timelines exist due to the magic energy exposed by the bigger universes, so in a way, a universe gets bigger by sharing magic energy and being exposed to it. This is also why your universe was very hard to break."

"But without a Sans, everything broke apart. A timeline cannot be protected if their protector isn't even there." Swapped Papyrus murmured. "My Sans isn't just the Sans of our timeline. I'm not just the Papyrus of our timeline. In a way, we're both of those roles."

"Yes, because you have the abilities of the original Sans, and your brother has the abilities of the original Papyrus. That's why your timeline was so unique and had a low chance of existing. Because you both had those qualities." Core Frisk tapped their foot on the floor impatiently. "I shouldn't have let Geno handle this all.. I mean, we know how stubborn the Underfell Sans and the younger Sans are."

"Damn, can they get any slower? What if we're too late? I mean, an entire year passing by ever since my bro has been kidnapped.. he can either be dead or still alive, with only slight sanity left." He crossed his arms. "..I just miss him badly. I mean, he's my little bro, and I practically raised him, since you know how our dad was.. smoking's just a way of coping with the resets. But now? It's also a way to deal with my bro's kidnapping."

"I'm sure you do."

Core Frisk then noticed a portal opening up, as Geno stepped in, leading six other Sanses in the room. There was the original version, the space version, the younger/scientist version, the fused version, the reaper version, and finally, the sweaty-mess version. Geno looked exasperated, and immediately ran up to Core Frisk. "Death is a bitch. He tried to touch our heads and see if we would die, seeing as how it failed during the Christmas party, and I thought I was having a seizure as soon as we entered the portal."

The reaper version of Sans, Death, made a lazy smirk and waved his hand. "Ayyy. Doesn't seem to work around other versions of me. Though if you all died just by that touch, Tor would kill me. Killing death sounds hilarious, eh?" He chuckled. The Underfell Sans, Edge, gritted his teeth and slid away from his freaky reaper version. Scientist Sans, Screwball, reacted the same way and slowly backed away from Death. Death, however, was amused at how Geno was glaring at him. Playfully, he extended his arms and had his palms faced towards Geno's direction. "Oh noooooo. The grim reaper is here." He slowly walked forward towards Geno.

"You! Stay away from me!" Geno shrieked, running towards the original Sans, who had bought a bottle of ketchup with him and began chugging on it lazily. Geno peered over his shoulder. "Sans, may I take a sip? It is an interesting way to calm myself while," He glared at a chuckling Death. "The freaking reaper is on the loose."

"Meh. It's all your's, buddy. Fight death or not, you gotta admit, he's a pretty chill guy." He handed the bottle to him, smirking. "Guess you could say.. his sense of humor's _killing_ me."

"Oh my god." Death stopped in his tracks, grinning wider at Geno's deadpanned expression at his younger version. "I will never try to reap your soul, you are hereby the most perfect Sans around here. Makes sense, considering you're the original."

Sans shrugged, ignoring the annoyed Geno. "Eh. Doesn't seem Geno here likes them at the moment. Maybe he finds my puns.. _mortifying_."

"Stop this at once." Geno mumbled.

Swapped Papyrus knew these Sanses. He hung out with the original Sans, coaxed Edge to beat up his brother, had watched Death demonstrate his "death touch" on the original Sans, and had conversed with Screwball shortly after he and his Sans made a friendship club. It was an interesting night. "Haven't seen any of you around since that Christmas Party. Guess edgy Papyrus wasn't informed of this, as we planned." Swapped Papyrus commented. He noticed the Sans that was a fusion between Gaster and his brother, who also possessed a cigarette. "You're new."

"'Sup." He greeted, giving a salute. "Call me Blaster. I can leave and enter the void as I wish, except Error's anti-void. Didn't go to the Christmas party 'cuz trolling people from time and space is way better than socializing and more productive."

"I found him a few timelines ago, before we actually got the ending the kid was looking for. He isn't affected by resets and he resides in the void, so he's basically the only version of me that can avoid being erased by that glitch." Sans, the original one, commented, still having Geno behind him. "He's a swell guy, helpin' me make the machine that might lead us to where my missing dad is. Not yet done though, so we had Alphys help us. Kinda told her to handle it for awhile, 'til we're done with this meeting."

"Oh, so you know that glitch who took my bro?" Swapped Papyrus seemed interested now. Core Frisk smiled a bit. Swapped Papyrus seemed to be getting a bit more hopeful now. Still, his HP remained at 1. This was just the beginning.

"Yup. He tried to erase me once he saw me journeying timeline to timeline. Then he realized I didn't live in a timeline, nor was I a Sans. I don't exist, thanks to me being fused with the old man. He ran away, though I kept bumping into him every time I entered a universe. That stopped happening once your timeline blew up. I did see him in Undernovela once, with another Sans, but I don't think he was your bro. Either way, the Sans with him was anything but happy." Blaster pointed a finger at Swapped Papyrus. "So he must have that bro of your's alive."

"He has to be!" Screwball perked up. As a younger Sans, he was much more immature and much more rash than the original one. "We weren't able to meet much after the Christmas party, and both of us were so excited about the club we had made! We were planning on inviting more Sans and Papyrus for our club, so every version in the multiverse won't have to be alone!" He blabbered. "And then, we could make an army out of the friend club, control the masses-"

"Oh my god, I cannot believe this. I left the boss, the kid, and that nagging flower back at our house, just for this, oh my god." Edge murmured. "I got dragged into this timeline traveling bullshit just because some other version of me got kidnapped by some random version of me?! I don't give much fucks about that blueberry-"

"Yes you do! Because he's our friend!" Screwball snapped at him, stopping his explanation of how the friend club would take over the multiverse. "He's hyperactive, sure, but he's a kid! He's even younger than me!"

"I agree with the science guy." Outs finally spoke up, watching all the Sanses and Papyrus in their exchanges. "I wasn't at the party along with Blaster, sure, but I know the guy. Pretty cool, if you ask me. Just because we don't know him doesn't mean we won't help him."

"And that's beside the point." Core Frisk stopped their bickering with their echoing, soothing, voice. "The thing is, Underswap has fallen down. The timelines that were exposed to it's energy are also breaking apart. And each timeline is connected, right? So if the timelines connecting to Underswap were to fall any minute, the timelines connected to those timelines would also break.. like a stack of dominoes. If one falls, the others will too, correct? That's the problem we're facing here." Core Frisk then frowned. "The bigger timelines are the ones that are directly connected to the original. Which are Underfell," They looked at Edge, who was sweating out of anticipation. "Outertale," They looked at Outs, hovering in place. "Aftertale," They looked at Geno, who was no longer hiding in fear behind Sans. "And Underswap." They then looked at Swapped Papyrus for a moment, before they looked at Death. "Reapertale is slightly becoming a part of it. That's why he was bought in here. And Gaster Sans, in a way, is connected to both the timelines of Sans and Doctor Sans, since he comes from a timeline where he accidentally falls straight into the core with his brother and his father."

"Meaning if we don't find out what's causing the breakdown of other timelines, they all go bye-bye. Like the rest of the people here in the Omega Timeline. Like mine." Swapped Papyrus sighed. "And no one should ever feel this way."

The seven Sanses looked at each other in silence for a solid minute, Swapped Papyrus quietly hoping that they would help them. He was desperate to fix everything, fix their timeline, and bring back his friends and his brother.

"No way in hell am I letting my timeline get destroyed. Not when everything's alright now." Sans broke the silence. "I'll go and tell the kid, Flowey, and Alphys. Hopefully, those three would make an excuse for Paps. And Griillbz too. He'll understand and will explain it to Paps if those three can't."

"I will go tell Alphys and father, then. I cannot just abandon my position as the royal scientist's second assistant and son. Besides, my Papyrus is training and living with Miss Undyne from the Waterfall." Screwball joined in. "I'll tell them directly, of course. Besides saving the timelines, this will also aid us in our research, and may also figure out a way to ensure nothing like this ever happens again."

"Guess I'll tell the kid and the flower.." Edge grumbled. "I'll have them explain the situation to boss. Ugh, but that flower's gonna tell me to go bring a first-aid kid and a freakin' safety blanket or somethin'.."

"I'll do the same. It's not nice to leave our timelines without a warning, of course." Outs, as usual, was the last one to talk. "Frisk, Flowey, Alphys, and Grillbz are the only ones that are aware of this. I'll have them explain to Papyrus."

"Guess we don't need permission, then." Death smirked, addressing himself, Geno, and Blaster. "We're grown ups, kiddies."

Core Frisk smiled, along with a relived Swapped Papyrus. "Absolutely wonderful. Please do inform your families and friends. Geno, Reaper Sans, and Gaster Sans will stay here for awhile. Sans." They addressed the original. "Do call Blaster once you are ready. I'll have these three pick you guys up. Papyrus, help me in ensuring everyone in the Omega Timeline will find a temporary timeline to stay in, will you?"

Swapped Papyrus nodded, now feeling determination. "Of course, kid. If it's to save my bro, I'd do anything."

* * *

 **Core Frisk** \- Considered an angel to genocide survivors of the multiverse. Rarely loses their cool. Has a connection to all Frisks and Charas. Is apparently friends with the toddler versions of the original Sans and Papyrus.

 **Swapped Papyrus** \- Papyrus of Underswap, possessing the personality of the original Sans. Smokes to cope with the constant resets and the kidnapping of his little brother, Blueberry. Kind of overprotective, and almost never sleeps at all.

 **Geno** \- Genocide Sans from Aftertale, thus has some sort of censorship regarding his right eye. Will apparently kick and fight Death in the face, if not for his fear of dying when touched by Death himself. Very close to the original Sans.

 **Death** \- Reaper Sans from Reapertale. Noted for being extremely emotionless in his timeline, but loosens up around his other selves. Likes to scare Geno just by trying to touch him. Also likes to appear fifteen minutes late with Starbucks.

 **Sans** \- The original Sans. Lazy, pun-loving skeleton, who now lives in a post-pacifist ending along with Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne as housemates, and the Dreemurr Family as neighbors. The original Sans does not dislike any version of himself, besides Error.

 **Blaster** \- The original Sans, in which exists in a timeline where he and Papyrus fall into the core with their father, Gaster. Much more mature, still loves puns, but is also a snarky and blunt ex-scientist. Gets along well most with Screwball. Likes to sleep in the fridge or sink.

 **Screwball** \- The original Sans, in which exists in a timeline where Gaster does not fall into the core. Know-it-all, a jerk to Edge, and extremely passionate about the friendship club he had formed with Blueberry. Likes anime, due to hanging out with Alphys more.

 **Edge** \- Anxious and somewhat-of-a-jerk Sans from Underfell. Now lives in a post-pacifist ending, with Papyrus, Frisk, and Flowey as his housemates. Considered the strongest version of Sans, if not for Error, Ink, and apparently, Fresh (?).

 **Outs** \- Much more quiet Sans from Outertale. Hovers anywhere, and can sleep while stuck in the ceiling for hours. Very passionate about astrology and anything regarding space and stars. He can never seem to touch the ground, and is always floating.


	3. Chapter 2: The Second Swap

**Besides the Seven Sanses, Core Frisk and Swapped Papyrus, there will be more characters, which will be the supporting cast. The main characters are the Seven Sanses from the previous chapter, Core Frisk, and Swapped Papyrus. Error, Ink, and Fresh will be considered antagonists. As for Blueberry, his role as either one of the heroes or villains will be kept a secret. For now, he's a so-called hostage of Error.**

 **I had also missed the opportunity to call Swapped Papyrus "Swapyrus" and it's making me frustrated, ahaha.**

* * *

Alphys and Frisk, along with Flowey in his decorative flower pot, had received a text from their friend, Sans. Frisk and Flowey had decided to visit the anime-loving ex-scientist, whose current occupation is a movie critic in a video-sharing website, out of pure boredom. Toriel was grading papers, Asgore was busy fixing the flowers in Toriel's school, and Mettaton had decided to record all the shenanigans that Papyrus and Undyne got to, so they headed to the beach for Undyne to attempt to wrestle the people who littered. The three of them had been watching a classic animated movie, when Alphys' phone decided to blast the opening of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie during a rather heart-breaking scene.

Alphys had worn her coat and had took out an umbrella, and Frisk was offered a cream-colored, cat-eared, raincoat. Alphys made sure that Frisk didn't get wet, just to ensure the ambassador didn't get sick. And Flowey acted like a cat whenever a rain drop touched his petals. The trio were headed to Grillby's, after Sans had sent them a text regarding the danger of different timelines. Flowey's petals seemed to perk up when he saw a group of children, the same age as Frisk, splashing around in the rain, jumping on puddles. He frowned. "Ughhh, Frisk! It's those, those, THOSE- gremlins! From school! Last Monday! Remember?!" He seemed to be annoyed, as he was purposely shaking his flower pot to show how irritated he was. "Those bullies are unforgettable! How DARE they touch my petals!"

Frisk sighed, adjusting their hold on their rabid plant-sibling. He'd scream and whine about how rotten the surface was if his flower pot were to fall and shatter. He was kind of proud for applying all those edgy stickers, despite Toriel scolding him it wasn't child friendly. "Flowey, please. They're the same age as me. Most kids my age just like to mess around. And break things, maybe. But messing around is normal." They tried to explain. "So, yeah. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't do anything that'll end me up with mom giving us both a lecture. Dad doesn't need to waste his energy trying to bail us out of trouble again."

"Ahhhhh! Why can't all twelve-year olds be as tolerable as you or Chara?! Why do they have to be so, so.. OBNOXIOUS!" Flowey groaned. "Lemme at them! I'll show them for attempting to pull my petals!"

"Flowey.." Alphys interrupted quietly, before making a small smile. She was actually confused on why Flowey never became a nuisance to her, only to Frisk and Sans. Undyne, he didn't dare to anger her. He was also pretty fond of Toriel, Asgore, and Papyrus. As for Mettaton.. he had said he had preferred the presence of Sans compared to Mettaton's. "Frisk's got this for you."

"What?"

Though Flowey was confused, he turned himself around a bit and noticed that the bullies had noticed Frisk on the other side of them. Before the biggest one could shout an insult, Frisk carefully held Flowey over one arm, as Frisk made a mischievous grin and blew a flying kiss to them, accompanied by a wink. Half of them shrieked, one fainted, and two of them were just standing blankly. They fixed their hold on Flowey and grinned. "I avenged you."

Flowey was disgusted by what he saw. "Ewwww! Frisk! Stop FLIRTING with the enemy!"

Alphys giggled as Frisk explained they were only avenging Flowey, which resulted into him scolding them harder. They then pushed the door open to the best bar in town, "The Underground", run by Grillby, as the surface version of his previous establishment. Though she was a shut-in, Undyne had convinced her to go out a bit more once they were at the surface. As odd the bar was, Alphys admitted that it was quite relaxing. She had already went in this place more than once, and was apparently becoming a regular as well. Flowey and Frisk stopped arguing once Alphys shushed them and pointed to where the bar counter was. Grillby had prepared two plates pf burgers and fries, as well as three glasses of iced tea. On the chair closest to him was none other than Sans, who had looked extremely worked up over something and was clutching onto a bottle of ketchup, causing the bottle to spit out it's contents.

Something wasn't right.. Sans wouldn't even put any effort into being worked up over anything. Alphys shut the door as the other customers greeted the trio, causing Sans and Grillby to look up at them. Alphys waved sheepishly and closed her umbrella, as Frisk had ran over to where Sans was, placing Flowey on the counter. As Alphys on Sans' right and Frisk on his left and Grillby behind the counter and ready to listen, he made a slightly awkward chuckle. "Uh, so.. how'd you guys react if I told you I'm gonna be saving the universes of my other selves for an unknown amount of time?"

* * *

Swapped Papyrus had been waiting for the other Sanses, along with Death, Geno, and Blaster. Core Frisk was alerted by a toddler version of the original Sans, nicknamed Blue, that other monsters had seen a timeline suddenly shatter. Core Frisk instantly teleported and had let Blue lead the way to the timeline, searching for any survivors. Swapped Papyrus was worried on what universe was it, so he had Geno ask the others. He wasn't fond of talking to anyone, because he felt like an oddity among them. None of the Papyruses was as serious as him, and the only serious Papyrus he met was that jerk of a Papyrus during Geno's multiverse Christmas party. Though there was also this one Papyrus, who had been referred to most as "Disbelief Papyrus". He preferred to stay in his room in the Omega Timeline.

As for Geno, he had returned from asking the others. "The universe is Storyshift. According to others, it's kind of like Underswap, though the roles are switched much more. Like, Papyrus as Tori, and Tori as Undyne. Kinda cool if you think about it. But the universe was a medium one, like Death's. Like some of the universes recently, it just.. exploded."

"Shit." Papyrus cursed. "Is the kid and the toddler coming back?"

"No need to worry. Core Frisk has a connection to the other Frisks, correct? I asked a few Frisk versions, and they said that they felt Core Frisk's presence. So they're fine. As for the Blue, he's stronger than he looks." Geno assured. "Once Core Frisk gets back, as well as the other mes, we can start this plan. Core Frisk is gonna have the others use their powers, as well as their's, to create another Omega Timeline. That will have the same amount of rooms here for the others to stay at. But just in case something tries to destroy it, they'll have to get through this one first."

Death sat up, stretching his arms. "Oh. Kid's back. Seems they've got three survivors."

Core Frisk and Blue walked back to Swapped Papyrus and his group, dragging behind a human, a goat-child, and another Sans. The child looked like the first human, the adopted child of the Dreemurrs, but they were wearing a green hoodie. The goat-child was the Prince of Monsters, but he was wearing a blue sweater and a rainbow-patterned handkerchief around his neck that reminded Swapped Papyrus of Sans. Finally, the Sans was wearing an oversized cape that was dragging across the floor, but he wore a simple white sweater with a skull print and black jogging pants, along with sneakers. All individuals bore a tired expression, but the goat child was so close to crying that he held the human's hand tightly. The Sans was behind their group, looking down at his sneakers.

Core Frisk ushered Blue to go play with the other copies. The small Sans nodded and ran off to find someone to play with. Core Frisk then cleared their throat to introduce the survivors to them. "These are the only survivors of Storyshift, sad to say. They will be staying in the Omega Timeline with us. Along with the others, their universe was mysteriously eradicated by some unknown force." They clasped their hands together. "It is also rather interesting to say.. that their universe was as unique and had a low chance of existing, almost like Underswap. Your universes are extremely rare."

The human snorted, pulling their hand away from their sniffling sibling and walked over to Swapped Papyrus. "No kidding. Swapped universes are really rare. Aaaaaand, they were right. You're like the Sans of your universe.. but you're a Papyrus. Neat-o. Not all Papyruses are hyperactive meatballs. You and that Edgelord seemed to prove that, hehe." They chuckled bitterly, holding out a hand. "I'm Chara, a human as you can see. But I'm sure the other universes Charas are complete psychopaths that are less likely to be as chill as me, so call me anything you'd like besides the name Chara if you want. I'm not just the Chara of my universe, I'm also a Sans."

"Shift Chara seems like a simple enough name. We call him Swapped Papyrus, and it's one of the coolest names out there." Death suggested lazily, raising a finger. "So we have a Papyrus-Sans, and a Chara-Sans. Cool, cool. Question is, can you even die if I touch you? 'Cuz none of 'em died when I touched 'em."

Geno made a look of grimace. "Don't you dare, they're the only survivors of their universes."

"Eh. I'm the grim reaper. The hell you expect me to do? Don't expect me to not do my job of reaping souls and whatnot, I don't wanna get fired by whoever gave me this job. I need money for my house, ya know." Death shrugged.

Blaster gave out a chuckle at how relaxed Death was. "He has a point, you know."

Swapped Papyrus shook Shift Chara's hand, shaking it. "Heya, nice to meet you kid. Your universe was destroyed, but we're gonna look for the reason why it went kaboom, and maybe try to fix it too. So, uh.. try not to go and be upset, alright? A lot of guys here in the Omega Timeline know what it feels like to lose your universe and your friends, myself included."

"Thanks for the concern, but I don't think everything can be fixed just yet. Your universe was a big one, or so I've heard. We need to get that one fixed first so it will be able to provide magical energy that can fix and power up the other universes. Like our's. " Shift Chara then gestured to the goat child, their sibling. "This is Asriel, my brother. In most universes, Asriel's the prince, right? Yeah, in mine, he's the Papyrus and the Asriel. Sans over there," They gestured to the sad-looking Sans, who quickly looked up and nervously twiddled with the sleeves of his sweater. "Is taking the place of Asgore, but still a Sans with memories of resets and stuff. Say hi, guys. We're gonna, uh.. live here for awhile. Aha."

Shift Asriel looked shocked at his sibling's calm demeanor. Their universe was just eradicated! How could they be so calm?! "Chara! What's going on?! Where are we?! What happened back there?! Why are we here?!" Shift Asriel yelled and bombarded the unfazed Ahift Chara with questions, still crying hysterically. The Sans from behind them maintained awkward eye contact with Death, who tilted his head confusingly. The Sans' eye sockets widened a bit and hastily looked down while playing with his fingers. He then looked up again and had resumed the staring contest with Death.

Shift Chara raised a finger, as if to silence him. "I'll tell ya everything later bro, 'cuz it's a really long story and it's not as cutesy and flowery as Fluffy Bunny. Uh, er.." They turned to face the patiently waiting Core Frisk. "Core Frisk, I hope this ain't gonna come off as rude or anything, but can we get a room now? My bro's crying and probably will stutter when I tell the story now and the king seems to be anything but happy, and he looks like he hasn't slept in years. Can't say I've expected him to be happy or healthy."

Core Frisk nodded understandingly. "Alright. Come along with me. You may exit your rooms in order to chat with the other residents. Oh, and Shift Sans?" The king Sans, Shift Sans, looked up at Core Frisk. "We may talk later, along with the other version of Sans and Papyrus. Will it be alright with you?"

"Um.." A quiet voice echoed. Shift Sans looked down again and broke eye contact with the grim reaper, before looking up at Core Frisk shyly accompanied by an unsure smile. "I guess..? It's fine with me.."

Core Frisk smiled softly. "Wonderful. Come along now." Core Frisk ushered them to the other residents. Shift Asriel just followed silently without even looking at Shift Chara, who nonchalantly chatted with Core Frisk. Shift Sans gave a glance at the other Sanses behind him and followed silently, rubbing his arms.

As soon as Core Frisk and the survivors of Storyshift left their area, the portal to Underfell opened, Edge stepping in wearing a pink and teal backpack decorated with ladybug and flower stickers, as well as a keychain of a teddy bear with a heart on it's stomach. Blaster raised a hand with a furrowed eyebrow, as Geno and Death, as well as Swapped Papyrus, were holding their laughs the moment they saw the backpack. "I have several questions regarding the back-"

"Shut. The fuck. Up. The kid. And the flower. Made me wear it. Or else. They would have. Told the boss." Edge growled.

* * *

 **Alphys** \- Ex-Royal Scientist of Asgore, lives on the surface with Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans. Much more open now, and is a critic for anime movies on a video-sharing site. She visits Grillby's much more often and usually has free tickets for anything regarding Mettaton.

 **Flowey** \- Whining flower that was considered an abomination. Can only load and save, but can no longer reset. Considered both a house plant and a sibling to Frisk. Less of a threat, other than to Frisk's homework and the safety of Temmies everywhere.

 **Frisk** \- Flirtatious twelve year old ambassador of monsters, who has starred in multiple Mettaton shows. Though mature for their age, they can only solve problems by either dodging or flirting. Still has loads of determination. Will fight you if you mess with their family.

 **Grillby** \- Quiet fire elemental that runs a bar called "The Underground". He talks, but only to his favorite regular, Sans. Kinda likes puns and makes a few fire-related ones. Has a niece named Akemi who is a green flame schoolgirl. Sans' not paying his tab is an inside joke between them.

 **Blue** \- Babybones Sans that stays in the Omega Timeline with his fussy father, Gaster, and his twin brother, Papyrus. One of the few Sans that are actually energetic. As a Sans, he is being "trained" to protect a timeline, which is the Omega Timeline. Still can't talk that much, frequently babbles.

 **Disbelief Papyrus** \- ?

 **Shift Chara** \- A Chara with the personality of Sans, straight from Storyshift. Doesn't really like humans much and prefers to stay in the Underground, not knowing why monsters want to escape the sanctuary that is the Underground. Considered the only Chara that doesn't have the potential to be evil.

 **Shift Asriel** \- An Asriel with the personality of Papyrus, straight from Storyshift. Usually bouncy, full of energy, and likes to play with humans who fall Underground. His mom is the leader of the Royal Guard, and his dad is the Royal Scientist. Currently scared about the destruction of their timeline.

 **Shift Sans** \- A Sans with the personality of Asgore, straight from Storyshift. Still has a connection to other Sanses and remembers resets, but doesn't do anything about them. Much more timid and quiet. He just wants his brother back. Not scared of Death's appearance at all (?).

 **Some of the characters that are listed after the chapter will do more than just stay in the Omega Timeline. Storyshift, as well as Babybones and Disbelief Papyrus, will be used in future chapters. This is also for that one Anon that really wanted Storyshift to be in the story. (Though I was already planning on putting Storyshift the moment I started this story..)**


	4. Chapter 3: Onto FighterTale

_A blank area was all that was needed to paint something. As long as it was pure white with no other shades of any color in it, it was perfect for painting. A Papyrus of this blank universe was clad in white and brown fabric, holding up two large paintbrushes with his hands. He spun himself around by turning his heel, splattering color everywhere that grew into colorful flowers. The colors that landed in higher areas bubbled and turned into colorful clouds and stars. Once he was done spinning, he grinned at the objects he had created, stroking a petal of one of the flowers._

 _A portal opened up, and a tall figure wearing a black robe and hoodie stepped in, stuffing his hands in what seemed to be make-shift pockets of the robe. The Papyrus clad in white smiled brightly and waved to the tall figure, who had taken a liking into poking the flowers. The stars, however, when poked, popped into a mass of colors, almost like a bubble. The droplets then proceeded to grow as flowers as well, making the robed figure slightly smile. "Greetings Hue. Still busy recreating the destroyed universes?"_

 _The painting Papyrus, Hue, shook his head eagerly. "Hard work, but going great. I'm in the process of rebuilding am extremely small universe called VirtueTale. Won't take much, since that universe doesn't have way too much depth. I feel bad for it, since it was destroyed as soon as it was created. It's also a perfect way for me to practice my magic, just to make sure I'm ready to rebuild bigger universes. Underswap's the first one in my list. Underfell is, thankfully, still up and strong. Although.." He stopped painting. "I've been trying to revive characters from certain universes. Let me tell you, it's easier than rebuilding a universe!"_

 _The robed figure seemed genuinely interested. "Really now? Can I see?"_

 _"Sure thing, but they don't have their souls just yet. I'm planning to give them their souls once I've fixed their universes. It'll save me a lot of time, plus.. I really don't want any of them to know what I am yet. It might change the way their universe functions." Hue raised one of his paintbrushes, which caused a rather colorful portal to appear. Rising from the portal were three coffins that were covered in paint, as Hue lowered his paintbrushes. He lead the robed figure near one of the coffins, opening it slightly, but not too much to reveal what was in it. "I don't think I've perfected it yet, but I practiced my ability to create on these three; Napstaton, Grillby, and Muffet." He opened the coffin completely, revealing Napstaton. The Mettaton and Napstablook of his universe, Napstaton still possessed the light blue and gray color scheme, and his hands were placed beside him while his eyes were shut tight. On the area where his soul should be, was empty. "I can't make the bigger characters just yet. You know. The Frisk of the universe. The brothers. Those kinds? The ones that can impact a universe when removed or tampered with? I can't make them yet."_

 _"You need your brother for that?"_

 _Hue remained silent, before chuckling bitterly. "..Not really. I mean, there's something bothering my brother, and I'm really worried. But he doesn't know that I'm attempting to recreate Underswap. He seemed.. really determined to find out what was causing the destruction of all timelines. Plus.. he says he's being hunted down, so he has to go somewhere with a friend of his. Nothing more to that." He mumbled. "Hey, since you're here.. want some spaghetti?"_

 _The hooded figure shook his head. "No thank you, Hue.. thank you for the offer though. I was just asked to check up on this place, with the timelines being destroyed and all."_

* * *

"So, are you guys ready?" Core Frisk clapped their hands together, making a calming smile. All Sanses that were assigned to go with them were aligned; Death, Blaster, Geno, Screwball, Edge, Outs, and Sans. Swapped Papyrus was beside Core Frisk, though he was surprisingly not smoking. As for the friends they had met earlier, Shift Asriel didn't come out of their room as soon he got in, while Shift Chara had asked permission from Core Frisk if they and Shift Sans could chat with the other residents. Though they were here to see the group of nine teleport away.

Sans nodded. "Yep. Pretty much told the kid, told the flower, told Alph, and told Grillbz." He adjusted the blue anime backpack that Alphys had demanded he take with him. When he checked the contents, there was an empty journal, a heavier jacket, a striped sweater, and a phone that was also some sort of laser gun and jetpack. "So, uh.. we're gonna be jumping from universe to universe, right? Which one will we be going to?"

"FighterTale." Core Frisk informed. "It's a small universe, so it has a high chance of being destroyed. About FighterTale.. it's a universe in which monsters and humans both live in the surface, with the exception that humans are very hostile towards monsters. In order to protect the remaining population of monsters, the Frisk of FighterTale, who is a young adult by the way, created an underground society consisting of only Frisk, Chara, and the six humans of virtues. Frisk and Chara are twins in that universe, and Chara is only hostile to killing humans. Frisk and Chara are both the protectors of the monsters, while the Royal Family still have the same positions. Sans and Papyrus are part of the Royal Guard, which mostly acts as assassins to people who want to harm the monsters. Anyway, Sans and Papyrus are literally inseparable brothers that use ice and fire magic, and are known as Blue and Red in society. Undyne has the same position as she does in the actual universe, as well as Alphys. Mettaton, Napstablook, and Mad Dummy are robots created to aid the Royal Guard. Napstablook and Mad Dummy are robots in that universe, and are referred to as Napstabot and Madbot. Mister Gaster is a retired Royal Scientist and the father of Sans and Papyrus, so he's also in that universe. The six humans are referred to as Wanda of Patience, Luca of Bravery, Nat of Integrity, Nate of Perseverance, Ryan of Kindness, and Cody of Justice. Those six humans help Frisk and Chara by pretending to be normal teenagers in human society and finding out about organizations that torture and plan to kill monsters.."

As Core Frisk explained more about FighterTale to the group of Sanses and Swapped Papyrus, Shift Chara leaned a bit closer to Shift Sans. "Hey, skeleton king.. you've been sweating a lot more ever since we got here. Even more so than that edgy Sans over there." They stuffed their hands in the pockets of their green hoodie. "Something eating you? Well, besides the fact that my parents and your bro were in that universe and it kinda.. blew up? Heh, sorry about that."

"Oh.. no problem. There is no other way.. to say it, right..?" The other meekly replied. "I'm just kind of... worried? For them, I mean.. what they are doing is dangerous.. and timelines are.. not a thing to be messed around with.. d-dad and Mr. Asgore said that timelines are what makes us... well, _us_.. and.. well.. if they fall into that universe.. and that universe blows up.."

Shift Chara would have given him a pat on the back, but they were infamous for their rather hard back-pats. Plus, the poor guy only had 1 HP. Shift Chara could accidentally kill this guy with their quite brash behavior. "Well.. we need to take risks, alright? Besides, the Sanses, and that one Papyrus, can teleport. Core Frisk over there knows how to open a portal back in here. And Core Frisk asked if I could help, remember? By watching over their progress?" They grinned. "Perk up, skeleton king."

"Um.. okay?"

Core Frisk then clapped their hands together, a portal opening. They smiled. "Alright. We're ready. So, who's the first one to go in here? Don't worry, the portal opened in a secluded area of that universe's underground, so we don't have to worry about anything. Especially if we bump into the Sans, the Gaster, or the Flowey of that universe."

"Meh. I'll go first." Sans shrugged, making sure he had a tight grip on his backpack. His foot stepped inside the portal, and he immediately felt something warm enveloping it. "Welp, see ya guys on the other side." He said, stepping in.

"I'm next." Outs told Core Frisk. Unlike Sans, he just floated inside without hesitation.

Death sent a "friendly" smile towards Geno, who flinched and simply fast-walked towards the portal. "Nah, nope. I'm out. See ya. _Bye_." He growled at Death, before going into the portal.

Blaster laughed. "My turn, then." Unlike the others, he teleported next to the portal and stepped inside.

Only Screwball, Edge, and Death remained, but Death didn't seem to be interested in taking a step. Screwball shrugged. "Edge!" He announced. "It is your turn!"

"What?! No!" The other countered. "You go first, four eyes!"

"I have no eyes, only eye sockets-"

"Well, why don't _you_ go?!"

" _Science_ reasons."

"No way in hell-"

Shift Sans actually squeaked in fear as Screwball enveloped Edge in a blue light, his soul popping out. Shift Chara and Swapped Papyrus stifled giggles, Death looked impressed, while Core Frisk was just staring with a deadpan expression. "Aaaaaaaaaand.. in you go!"

"YOU SON OF A-!" Edge was thrown to the portal by Screwball with a simple snap of his fingers.

"Well, see you soon, Shift Chara and Shift Sans. I look forward to talking with you soon!" Screwball said in a sophisticated manner, walking to the portal calmly. "Death, I suggest you walk in here soon."

"Mhm. Yeah, knock yourselves out."

Screwball went in the portal as calmly as Outs and Blaster did, so Death simply slid towards the portal and went in without another word. Swapped Papyrus followed soon after, and Core Frisk walked towards the portal, but not before glancing towards the Storyshift survivors. "I know you two are new here and all, but please.. take care of the portal for us."

The portal closed and then turned into a small ball of light. Shift Chara and Shift Sans simply glanced at each other for awhile, before sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"So... skeleton king."

"..Yes?"

"Ya think Core Frisk has any board games? Or cards? I'm bored already."

"O-Oh.. I don't know if there's any board games, or-"

"Yeah, I actually prefer cards instead!"

"Really now..?"

"Yeah! Wanna know why?"

"Uh-"

"Because board games," Shift Chara grinned wider. "Make me _board_."

* * *

 **I do apologize if this chapter is bad (or worse) compared to the previous chapter. I was trying to update as fast as I could.. I promise next chapter will be longer and full of events, as this one certainly lacked it. Forgive me, but I type a lot of other things as well. ;w;**


	5. Chapter 4: Forest Protector

**If you guys didn't know, FighterTale was created by me. I'm planning to make a story about it soon, since I can't draw anything to contribute to that poor AU, ahaha.** **Also, I'm kind of curious if anyone wants FighterTale to actually be written. If anyone is interested, well.. let me know.**

 **If there's a mistake in the story, do let me know, but depending on how big the mistake is, it might change. For example, if it's a typo, just give me the sentence and point out the word. Pointing out the sentence makes it easier for me to locate the misspelled word. However, if it's something like what a character is called or how things work, then it cannot be changed because I'd have to rewrite the entire paragraph.**

 **If there's anything you'd also like to ask me, the author, go ahead. :)**

* * *

FighterTale was an interesting universe. It seemed that the underground of this universe only had multiple orange lights, a cobblestone road, and a really big elevator in the center of town. On the outskirts of town seemed to be a bright forest, with golden flowers surrounding the entrance. The houses were stuck together and made a circular form around the area where the large elevator was. Though there were also some sorts of entertainment, such as a local bar, a library that still had a sign with the wrong spelling, and a small school. Deep within the forest was also a playground. Considering this universe only had a small portion of monsters left, everyone was extremely nice to each other and the closest thing they had to monsters fighting was the occasional bickering between Mettaton, Undyne, and Burgerpants. There was no sunlight in this universe, but the only place to find sunlight from the world above was located in the forest, where the "heart" was.

The Sans of the universe wore a simple black shirt, a jacket with a dark shade of blue that was too big for him and had resembled a cape, black mittens, black trousers, blue boots, a long blue scarf wrapped around his neck, and a black beanie with a skull print settled on the top of his head. He had a small crack on the left side of his face, but other than that, he was just dressed up oddly. Despite this, the Sans of this universe greeted other monsters with a usual lazy wave and a bad pun, and everyone he came across either laughed at it, shook their heads with a grin on their face, or retorted with another pun. No matter what the reply was, the Sans of FighterTale just gave out a chuckle and went on his own merry way towards the forest, carrying what seemed to be a rusty watering can.

Core Frisk's portal had teleported to a secluded area around the underground; there seemed to be a small area resembling the waterfall area inside the forest. Crystals decorated the sides of the cliff where the water poured, and there were also crystals that popped out from the ground. While everyone walked in the portal and found themselves in front of where the waterfall was, Screwball had straight up thrown Edge in the portal, which caused the latter to literally get thrown in the water. Blaster's quick reflexes had caught Edge, but it took him ten seconds to realize he caught Edge's backpack, and _not_ Edge. Outs floated over above the water and pulled Edge by his hoodie, and after a little bickering between Screwball and Edge, they had settled down and were making plans. Death had only shrugged once the bickering ended, and removed his "uniform" as Edge's clothes got wet. Underneath that robe seemed to be normal clothes; he actually resembled the original Sans, except he somehow had bags underneath his lazy eye sockets. He just wore a simple black shirt with white stripes, black shorts that resembled Sans' and Edge's, and fuzzy pink slippers.

Back to the topic at hand, Core Frisk had Swapped Papyrus use his magic to form a table out of piling bones. Screwball had set out papers regarding the research of timelines, and spare paper to write plans on. Everyone surrounded the table, almost like it was a meeting. Core Frisk thanked Screwball for handing out the colored markers that belonged to him and his Papyrus when they were children. Using the orange marker, Core Frisk drew a circle with the initials "FT" inside it, then drew multiple circles with different colors while explaining their "meanings". The blue one meant "Sans", the red one meant "Edge", the green one meant "Geno", the orange one meant "Outs", the black one meant "Death", the yellow one meant "Screwball", and the gray one meant "Blaster". There was then two triangles, one gray and one orange. The gray triangle apparently meant "Core Frisk", and the orange triangle meant "Swapped Papyrus". Once done making the shapes, Core Frisk snapped their fingers, and the markers started hovering in air before they started aggressively writing against the paper. "So, FighterTale is still small, since no universes rely on it. Yet, I mean. In this case, we can see how the universe breaks if a smaller universe, smaller than FighterTale, starts to rely on the energy that comes from this universe."

"So, we're gonna stay here for awhile?" Blaster asked. "Huh. If we're gonna stay here.. I really don't think the forest is the best place to live. At all, like there's something in the air that seems.. familiar to me. You feel it too, right Sans?" He asked his original counterpart. "Besides being familiar.. the air.. it has something.. like it's _dangerous_.."

Sans remained quiet for awhile, before nodding. "Way too familiar, buddy. It's magical energy radiating from a certain something.. and it doesn't seem to be either monster or human. Something that doesn't seem to belong to both of them.. like an entity or creature all on it's own. Can be either more powerful or weaker than a monster or human, depending on the situation and how it acts around those situations." He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Kinda creepy really. Ya don't suppose we can leave this place now, right? It's giving me the chills, and I don't even have skin to feel cold." He chuckled.

Geno glared daggers at Death. "Maybe it's because the freaking grim reaper is on the loose."

Edge, Outs, and Death simply listened to the conversation that the other three Sanses were having, but Core Frisk and Swapped Papyrus noticed Screwball thinking hard. His eye sockets sometimes squinted as he rubbed his forehead aggressively, as if something was bothering him. A light bulb seemed to have popped out his school once he thought of something. "Neither a monster.. and neither a human.." He said, everyone turning to face him. "Something all on it's own.. I got it! It's a-"

 **"WeLL HoWdY, SanSY! So niCe oF yOU tO DRoP bY!"**

Everyone stopped talking as they heard a slightly distorted voice echo in the distance. Blaster and Sans both stiffened as they heard that voice. Outs seemed to have recognized it too, as he perked up a bit. The others just became freaked out by the odd crackling voice, but Death seemed unfazed, though he was curious. Before any of them could yell what the voice was, another voice replied in the distance, echoing. However, it seemed much more understandable, and seemed to be pretty lazy.

"Heh. Ya know me. Can't afford to _leaf_ ya alone for too long, _bud_."

And a "ping" sound was heard, signifying the start of a battle.

* * *

Laid deep in the forest, where the playground was located, was what seemed to be a creature stuck on a wall, but it was actually a creature that had burrowed it's way into a very large hole that was perfect for it's size. The creature had a large TV screen for a face, vines curling around at the side that resembled six flower petals, more vines that were seemingly attached to the ceiling, paw-like arms with large and thick orange thorns as claws of some sort. The vines were decorated with the same golden flowers that were growing all over the forest. The TV screen displayed the current expression of the creature, smiling maniacally as white bullets surrounded the figure in front of him. **"AwwWWwwW... pOOr wiDDle SanSY! YoU'Ve beEn a biG _THORN_ oN mY sIDe!" **

"Heh. Good one." The Sans of FighterTale stood there with a blank expression, watering can in hand. The bullets surrounded the blue soul of his slowly, and soon, they were only an inch away from touching his soul. One hit, and he was dead. Closing his eye sockets as the bullets encircled around him and his soul, he breathed shakily. This was how his life was going to end. However, he felt something grab him by his chest and jump upward to get out of all the bullets. Opening his eye sockets, he nearly felt his soul burst from shock as he looked at the face of the person that grabbed him. He looked like Papyrus, but much more serious and casual, wearing an orange hoodie, and a cigarette in hand. The Papyrus was holding him as tight as a child with a teddybear on hand, as he landed meters away from the creature.

Away from the flower version of Omega Temmie. "I got the Sans of this universe!" He yelled.

Teleporting in front of Omega Flowey were Edge and Blaster, both had their eyes glowing in their respective colors; red and yellow. Edge summoned five Gaster Blasters, while Blaster simply summoned a large Gaster Blaster, directing it at the TV screen. "I fucking knew it." Edge grunted. "Neither monster, neither human. It's a fucking flower. A fucking flower. God, if that flower back at home could turn into a monstrosity like this instead of some sort of angel? That'd be pretty freakin' cool." Edge scoffed, adjusting the robe he was wearing. It was Death's robe that he borrowed, and though it literally felt like death itself, it also felt warm and kind of soft. Shame it belonged to the grim reaper.

The Sans that Swapped Papyrus was holding came to his senses. "What the heck?! Wait-!"

 **"WhO thE hELL ArE yoU?! WheRE iS-?!"** The Omega Flowey of FighterTale suddenly snapped. Spotting Swapped Papyrus still holding the FighterTale Sans, he lunged a vine at him. **"WhAt dO yOU tHinK yoU'Re dOinG iN mY foREsT?!"**

Teleporting in front of Swapped Papyrus was Outs and Death. Outs' left eye was glowing a starry blue, while Death's eye sockets lost their light. Forming around them was a bone-like cage that was emitting a starry light. As Omega Flowey's vine made contact with the starry light, it suddenly solidified, forming some sort of shield that protected them against Omega Flowey. "Death!" Outs yelled to his reaper counterpart. "Get ready! Edge, Blaster! Shoot him now!"

"Right on!"

The Gaster Blasters that Edge and Blaster summoned then shot at Omega Flowey. The abomination of flower grunted as his HP bar popped out and showed the damage he was inflected. His screen flickered between a face and a blank screen with multiple words, but once he got his senses back, the TV screen showed his face again, anger reflecting. **"YoU wiLL regRET thiS, yOU idIOtS!"** He roared, as bullets appeared everywhere. **"I wiLL kiLL YOu aND yOUR aNNoyInG frIEndS fOr inTerrUpTinG uS!"**

Death summoned his grim reaper's scythe silently as he teleported over to where the other two were, with Outs following behind him. Swapped Papyrus stayed behind to guard the Sans. Damn. Where were Sans, Geno, Core Frisk, and Screwball?! Didn't those four teleport with them?! "It's gonna be alright." He told the Sans, who was squirming out of Swapped Papyrus' grip. The taller skeleton adjusted his hold on the FighterTale version of his brother. "Uh, can you stop squirming?"

"No, you don't understand what you're doing!" The other started yelling. "Don't-!"

 **"GwahahAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Omega Flowey lunged a vine at Blaster, who dodged it by pressing his foot against the ground and jumping high into the air. **"YoU caN't keEp ruNNinG foReVEr! I'LL maKE yOu regRet stEpPiNG foOt iN mY foResT, fiLthY pesTS!"**

"He owns this place?" Death murmured to himself. "Well then." He extended his palm, a black light enveloping it. "It would be a shame to ruin this place.. I mean, there's a playground and a large bed of flowers, plus.. this place has actual sunlight. It would be a shame to take away this beauty." He chuckled. "Tor would be so upset, ahaha." He teleported over to Omega Flowey, pulling his scythe upwards and swinging it, cutting a large vine off.

 **"OwwwWwwwWWWw!"** He roared in pain. **"ArgH, nO! HoW dArE yOU!"** Another vine instantly replaced the one Death cut off. **"I'm goNNa pUt a crAck iN yOuR sKuLL aND spREaD yOuR duST oN tHESe fLOweRS!"**

Edge, Outs, Death, and Blaster stood in front of the enraged abomination, all preparing their magic. "Bring it, flower." Blaster scoffed, his eye glowing yellow and leaking out excess magic. The yellow liquid that dropped from his eyes dripped onto the ground. "We can't have you killing the protector of this timeline."

For a moment, Omega Flowey just stopped preparing his bullets and vines. He suddenly raised a non-existent eyebrow before finally saying something. **"Uh.. _what the hell_ did you just say?"** His voice was less distorted now, but it was filled with.. confusion?

Edge seemed to have dropped his guard. "Blaster said we can't have you killin' the us in this universe! Y'know," He pointed over to where Swapped Papyrus was still trying to stop Sans of FighterTale from squirming. "Him!"

 **"Repeat."**

"You can't kill the Sans in this universe because he's the protector of his timeline!" Outs yelled.

 **"Uh-huh. Of course. Me. Killing Smiley Trashbag over there."**

"..A-are you gonna fight us or..?"

 ***Spare**

The four Sanses, and Swapped Papyrus on the back, paused and stood in shock as the Omega Flowey of FighterTale boredly pressed the "MERCY" option with his "paw". A few minutes of awkward silence passed (besides the Sans of FighterTale still trying to free himself from Swapped Papyrus' grip), before Sans, Geno, Screwball, and Core Frisk teleported themselves over to where they were all standing. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you guys something!" Core Frisk rushed over to where they were, but they weren't really looking upwards. "That the Flowey of this world isn't-"

"Hostile!" The Sans of FighterTale yelled, finally out of Swapped Papyrus' grip. "The Flowey of this world ain't hostile! He's the protector of the forest! And a _friend!_ " He started to run towards Omega Flowey, and faced the other four Sanses. "Uh.. look, um.. other mes? Yeah, I know that, most of you? I guess? Well, I know most of you don't have a nice Flowey, but mine is literally a _bud_ of mine." He teleported over to where the playground's side was, and revealed a watering can. "I come here to water the flowers."

"But he was literally taunting you and surrounding you with _BULLETS_!" Edge growled.

Omega Flowey and the Sans of FighterTale stared at each other for awhile, before FighterTale Sans started to laugh loudly, accompanied by the laughter of Omega Flowey. "W-What?! Oh my god! Ahahahaha! Y-You hear that, Flowey?! H-holy shit! Ahahahaha! I told you it looked convincing as fuck! Ahahaha!" He coughed a bit to stop laughing, but he couldn't. He was trying hard to stifle his giggles by covering his mouth, but he ended up rolling on the floor instead. Omega Flowey was slamming his paws against the ground, where there were no flowers so he couldn't accidentally smash them. "W-We do that _every morning_!" He choked out.

 **"Oh, this is just _rich_."** Omega Flowey snickered. **"And Papyrus told us our acting lessons from Undyne were useless if we're gonna waste 'em on 'morning rituals'! Ahahaha! Didn't expect people to actually take that seriously!"**

As the Sans of FighterTale and Omega Flowey of FighterTale kept laughing, the four Sanses who fought Omega Flowey stared at them with blank expressions. Swapped Papyrus silently walked over to where the four of them were and just pressed the "MERCY" option. As the battle ended, but with both monsters of FighterTale still laughing. Screwball and Geno stared at each other with confused expressions, Core Frisk tilted their head in concern, but Sans just stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So, uh.. what'd we miss?"

* * *

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. Well, the Sans from this universe. But if you call each other by nicknames.. then I guess you could call me Skulley. I'm usually nicknamed that by the humans above, since they can't grasp the fact that a monster is actually important enough to have names." Skulley introduced himself, adjusting both his scarf and his beanie. "This big guy right here is the result of an experiment by Azzy and Alph. He can feel emotions, especially annoyance. But unless you're a human bound to kill monsters, this guy is basically like a cat."

 **"Just call me, uh, Lucky or something. That was what Prince Asriel wanted to name me at first, since the result of that project, well, _me_ , was a miracle.."**

"Certainly better than 'Flowey'."

 **"Shut up, Smiley Trashbag. At least my name doesn't come from the worst font."**

As the two introduced themselves, Core Frisk stepped forwards and bowed apologetically. "Deepest apologies for my companions! We have had quite the few incidents regarding the demolition of other universes. And universes are connected to each other, so if the Sans of this universe were to die off, any of the universes connected to this one could break too.." They then shook their head. "Pardon my rambling! I am Frisk, but most refer to me as Core Frisk. I am the one who is in charge of the Omega Timeline, home to genocide survivors."

"I'm the real deal. Heh, just kiddin'." Sans chuckled. "Call me Sans."

"Papyrus. But I'm from Underswap, so it's either Swapped Papyrus or Swapyrus."

"The name's Blaster. Though, I don't really have a universe. I kind of exist within the void and I'm a fusion between Sans and my dad."

"..Most of them just call me Edge, so I fuckin' go with it."

"I am referred to as Screwball."

"I'm called Geno."

"Death. No literally, I'm called Death."

"And I'm Outs."

Skulley leaned against Lucky's TV screen for a face, before grinning widely. "Well, if my other selves are here.. then this has got to be a real big issue." He closed his eye sockets, before sighing. "Well.. looks like the war isn't the only thing we have to worry about, _bud_."

* * *

 **Skulley- The Sans of FighterTale. Due to resets not existing in FighterTale, he doesn't seem to have depression. He can be energetic, but not as energetic as his twin brother, Papyrus. The beanie and scarf was knitted by Queen Toriel as a "day of creation" gift.**

 **Lucky- The Flowey of FighterTale, permanently stuck on Omega form. Not hostile towards the monsters, but only towards humans who want to kill monsters. The result of an experiment between Prince Asriel and Doctor Alphys. Protector of the underground forest.**


	6. Chapter 5: Your Best Friend

"Hmm, yeah, that sounds like a really bad thing." Skulley frowned. He was sitting cross-legged on top of Lucky's paw, and much to the surprise of the other Sanses, Skulley was right about Lucky; he didn't seem to have any ill intent towards him. Lucky had called him "Smiley Trashbag", but that was it. The two of them got along well, and Skulley was apparently in charge of watering the flowers in this area. Core Frisk sat on the swing, unconsciously swinging themselves, Outs was floating above the swing, Sans and Geno sat on the ground surrounded by flowers, Death was off taking a walk somewhere, Edge was apparently facing away from everyone and was doing something by grabbing the flowers, Blaster and Screwball were both discussing over the papers that had information about universes written over them, and Swapped Papyrus was back at the waterfall area, smoking. "I'd hate for my universe to die too. Considering all of my friends had suffer enough in the past."

Core Frisk nodded seriously. "As you can see, Papyrus from Underswap, and Geno, have agreed to gather the Sanses from the bigger universes. As they were born into a bigger universe, it has become rather obvious that they have stronger magical power. All magical power of a certain being is the same in their universe, but how they impact things in the multiverse isn't. Your universe is still quite small, and growing too. To have it destroyed immediately isn't going to help improve the conditions of the original universe. A rather large universe has already been eradicated."

 **"That's where Swapyrus.. Smoker Papyrus, is from, right?"** Lucky joined in, but didn't move one of his paws, as Skulley might fall over. **"You said.. he's the Sans of his universe. But he's also the Papyrus? But what about his Sans? If you gathered Sanses from big universes, why do you have him and not his brother? Even if he's the Sans of the universe he's from, he's clearly a Papyrus too. If anything in that universe is swapped, then.."**

Core Frisk sighed, but made a sad smile in order to not be rude. "His Sans.. has been kidnapped. Most consider his captor an anomaly, but his captor considers us all, with the exception of the original Sans, an anomaly as well. His captor is infamously known as Error Sans. While the other universes fell down due to unknown reasons, Underswap fell entirely because of Error Sans, along with a bunch of other universes he's destroyed prior to his interference in Underswap. Considering the Frisk of that universe was also a Chara, that Chara had initiated a Genocide Run.. but Error Sans had kidnapped the Sans of that universe, and Chara was unable to kill him in Snowdin. As the Genocide Run went on as normal, Error Sans had killed off Chara before they even reached Judgement Hall.. and he was the one to face Papyrus. Needless to say, Papyrus won as Error Sans retreated back to the Anti-Void, but not before taking Sans with him. I came in a bit too late." They explained. "Hence why Papyrus smokes; not just because it's a way to cope with the resets, but it is also a way to cope with the kidnapping of his brother."

Skulley frowned. "Poor guy. I dunno how I'd feel if my bro was kidnapped."

 **"Nor would I know how Papyrus would feel if you got kidnapped. I know your dad would freak if something like that happened to ya, considering how Doctor Gaster was reluctant to even let you join the Royal Guard in the first place. With your 1 HP and all.."** Lucky said to his friend. **"Sensitive topic for the guy, huh? Yeesh. Why would that Error guy kill off universes that he considers an anomaly?! That kinda makes him a hypocrite!"**

"It does." Blaster suddenly spoke up. "It doesn't stop him, though. Guy's weird. Hates physical contact, likes this one universe he calls Undernovela, really hates Edge and his universe, looks like a mess.. but he's a Sans. The slippers, the shorts, the hoodie style, and heck, even the freaking heart-shaped nose! He's a Sans, but he's a lost Sans."

Screwball adjusted his glasses, though it was hard to do so when they were taped to the sides of his head. "Basically, he's a Sans from a certain universe, but we don't know what universe he came from. Technically he's a missing Sans. His universe must have been destroyed, or something pulled him out of his universe and kept him in the void, until his Frisk destroyed their universe." Screwball added. "It might also be possible that his solitude from others has lead to him being insane."

"Without a _sansational_ skeleton to protect the timeline, it's bound to break apart." Sans finally spoke up. He was apparently taking a nap on the bed of flowers, a flower crown on his head resulting into him waking up. He didn't question who made the crown, thinking it was Geno, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Edge furiously making flower crowns, and then using his magic to teleport them somewhere else. He chuckled a bit. "Not to be rude or anything, but do you think you can tell us something about yourself? You said something about war."

Skulley nodded. "Yeah. This is pretty much the second war against monsters. The first war happened when we weren't even created by dad. It kind of happened ten years ago. All I know is that Papyrus and I used to be human twins that defended the monsters, and as a result, got ourselves killed. Labeled as traitors to human society, our dad, Doctor Gaster, collected our bodies and bought them over to where the remaining population of monsters were hiding, which is the underground. Dad was the previous Royal Scientist, and his greatest contribution to monsterkind was the large elevator that leads the underground to the surface. I don't know much more than that, actually, so I'll let my _bud_ here explain."

 **"Hey, don't forget about you and Papyrus! He said you were the greatest things he created, even more important than the elevator."** Lucky scolded. **"I'll continue, since I have Prince Asriel's memories and know this topic better. Anyway, due to their heroic attempt to protect monsters, the remaining population of monsters laid the bodies of the human twins in this very forest, as it was tradition to lay the bodies or dust of heroes in a bed of golden flowers. King Asgore asked Doctor Gaster if there was any way he could revive the brothers, but there really isn't much you could do with decaying bodies that soon turned into ashes and bones. Putting the ashes aside, he was able to revive the twins, but as skeletons. As humans have abandoned the brothers, they have been named Sans and Papyrus. Those two, besides being part of the Royal Guard, were a great addition to the monster society as a sign of "hope" that there would be humans that had goodness in their hearts. After their creation and the elevator, Doctor Gaster retired and had Doctor Alphys take his place. Anyway, four years ago, Prince Asriel was desperate to save the monsters, after all humans killed a large portion of monsters all over the globe. But Prince Asriel got attacked the moment he was seen. Before they could deal worse damage, two humans protected him."**

"And guess what? They're twins too. Twins, considered traitors for protecting a monster." Skulley chuckled. "Sound familiar? Azzy bought them here before they could get killed. Those twins are actually the children of the founder of Ebott City, who is dead-set on killing all the monsters that remain. But besides that, those Ebott twins are older than me, older than Papyrus, older than Azzy and 'Dyne, but not as old as the king and queen. They were like, only twelve, when the first war occurred. But ever since they came here, and got the assistance of six other humans, we've been trying our best to fix everything the humans broke. The Ebott twins, Frisk and Chara, are the ones that convinced us to rebel against the humans for their treatment of us. Gotta say, it's satisfying to actually kill the humans who did the same to the monsters. Even as we speak, those twins are probably planning for the next attack."

Sans had listened to Skully's story, and to summarize it all, the Sans and Papyrus of this universe were previously humans that were killed by their own kind for protecting monsters. And the fates of Frisk and Chara would have been the same, if not for Asriel. He looked down on the bed of flowers, and noticed how the flowers seemed to pile up in one area. Besides the heart of the forest being the location of the forest protector, the playground, and the bed of flowers, this was probably the place where the dust of heroes were spread. The forest was probably an important place in the underground. "So you guys always have to fight. The humans are practically committing genocide against you all."

 **"Yup. They always fight, especially when the humans start to thrash this place. If a human group falls here, I fight with the monsters. I can get out of this hole I'm in, but I won't do so until it's a real threat. Getting in here is a pain to begin with."** Lucky replied. **"Hm, I'd love to chat more, but it's lunch time for monsters, and after that, it's training time. Or war, depending if humans have enough guts to attack us now. Sans,"** He addressed Skulley. **"Can you go take these guys to your place? Doctor Gaster will understand the situation, and so will Doctor Alphys."**

Skulley jumped off Lucky's paw, and grabbed the watering can. "Sure thing. Come with me to the waterfall." He said, walking away from Lucky. Core Frisk stood up from the swing, Screwball and Blaster gathered the papers and stuffed them in Screwball's bag, Geno helped Sans stand up as the latter was still half-asleep, Edge adjusted the robe so he wouldn't trip while running over to the group, and Outs started to float over to them slowly. "It'll make it easier for me to teleport everyone to my house once we're in the waterfall."

 **"Oh, wait. Floaty-Space-Star-Poofball Sans."** Lucky called out to Outs, gesturing by waving his paw. **"C'mere for just a sec, will ya. I won't attack you."**

Outs stopped floating after Core Frisk and the rest, who didn't notice him leaving the group and slowly floated towards Lucky. "What's up?" He asked, lowering himself slowly, but not touching the ground.

 **"You're a real quiet one, aren't you?"** Omega Flowey pointed out. **"Well, you look like you won't sputter out secrets, but then again, I'm pretty sure a lot of Sanses are good at keeping secrets as much as they hide their own."** He chuckled. **"Since you and your friends are here and all.. do me a small favor. It's not gonna take much of your time, I promise."**

Outs frowned, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he sat cross-legged while hovering in the air. "Depends.. I can't really keep promises, but small favors.. I can, I guess.."

 **"Should'a seen that coming from a mile away. Anyway, nothing too big, it' just about the Sans of my universe, er, Skulley."** Lucky put his paws together, almost like he was clasping his hands on the top of a desk. Though he was basically laying them on the ground. **"I know all you Sanses have 1 HP, and that one Papyrus over there, but you're all great fighters. You actually managed to cancel out all my bullets, and have that reaper guy cut off a vine."** Outs awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. He had given Death the idea of doing that. **"But Sa- Skulley. Skulley is unable to do... well, some stuff you guys can. Cancel out my bullets? Only a few. Teleport? Takes a lot of magic outta him. Bones? Only appears for a few seconds before vanishing. And only about two blasters at a time. His soul is extremely dependent on magic, and using too much causes him to pass out. His HP usually ends up at 0.01 if he ends up passing out."**

"0.01? It's like riding a unicycle on an electrical wire, with lava beneath you.. risky." Outs murmured under his breath. "As if his health wasn't low enough.. his soul is extremely dependent on magic? But all versions of us use magic to fight! And you said he was part of the Royal Guard? But he's weak if his soul can't handle a little bit of magic! And teleportation?! If it drains half his magic-"

 **"There's a chance that Smiley Trashbag could die in the battlefield, yeah. He has skills that don't require magic, such as evasion. Dodging bullets, dodging weapons, and dodging work."** Lucky interrupted. **"What we do every morning isn't just for the fun of acting like we want to kill each other. It's sparring, and other than the training sessions he attends, he trains with his Papyrus, his Undyne, and even the king himself. He is a good support on the battlefield, which is why Captain Undyne makes sure that he and his brother are always together at the battlefield. His Papyrus is stronger, sturdier, and compared to Skulley, his stats are decent enough to survive. That includes his health and magic. With a good support like Skulley, they can both survive the battles against the humans. But Skulley.. and all Sanses, I'm sure.. all have this one special ability which enables them to fight even with their low stats, correct?"**

Outs nodded. "Karmic Retribution; an ability that only a Sans and a Gaster can use, no matter what version, with the exception of Swapped Papyrus' Sans. It's incredibly useful if you're fighting is a complete ass that is apparently bad at making life decisions and decides to listen to an ominous brat's wishes of killing everything in it's path and has an intense will to never give up to the point of using their teeth to break a cage made out of bones." Outs grumbled. "Brat." He unconsciously murmured at the memory of Outertale's Chara.

 **"Works like a charm every time, since the humans above us all have monster blood stained in their hands. They're all sinners, probably. But even that drains Skulley's magic slowly. Not as much as teleportation or the rest of his magic, but if Skulley relies on that.. he'd be dust by the next day if he doesn't get healed quick enough."** Lucky grunted. **"..His dad and Papyrus worries for him a lot. Monsterkind worries about him. Even me, and I'm not a monster nor am I human. Even the eight humans in our side.. Frisk asked Captain Undyne if it was even a good idea to get him to the guard. Doctor Gaster says it's because during the process of revival, the soul he made for Skulley.. was acting so weird. Heck, he doesn't even sleep in that blue rocketship bed Doctor Gaster got from King Asgore. He needs to be linked to this one particular machine in order to not die in his own sleep. Not even in his own sleep is the guy safe."**

"Damn.. but what could be the problem to his soul? I'd have to get Screwball and Blaster look at it, those guys are much more intelligent than an average Sans.." He crossed his arms, looking at Lucky. "..Why are you even telling me this, Lucky?"

 **"I wanted to ask you if you and your friends could go with him whenever he goes to battle. Depends on how long you stay here, but since Skulley's giving you guys a place to stay and probably any necessity you'll need for your investigation, do me a favor and apply for the Royal Guard as long as you stay in this universe."** He seemed to be rubbing his paws together. The TV screen he had for a face flickered between seriousness and anxiousness. **"You guys could be helping them rid of those human organizations faster, and less organizations means.. well, it makes it easier to get rid of the one who started the first monster war in the first place."** He remained silent for a few minutes. His voice was seemingly cracking and he sounded more upset. **"..Please. Don't tell them anything regarding how a simple teleportation could kill him. Don't tell them how Karmic Retribution could slowly chip at his soul. The reason I told you is because you looked like you don't lose your cool easily, even more so than the others and you look like you could keep a secret better than any Sans. Just let either Skulley himself or Doctor Gaster tell them about everything, I don't want to upset Skulley by making him feel like he's incapable of doing anything. He's pretty freakin' tough in all honesty, but with those stats? He's dust."**

Outs simply hovered in place as Lucky explained everything. Core Frisk was right. The Flowey of this world isn't hostile. And this Flowey could genuinely feel emotions. He acted like a normal friend, teasing and a bit into the little sparring he had with Skulley, but he was extremely concerned for the life of his friend. Core Frisk said that it was rare to find Floweys that were nice, such as the one from Edge's universe. Floweys were always considered to have their natural "kill or be killed" attitude, as well as a god-like complex, but this one? He had sunk so low to ask him, a _Smiley Trashbag_ , for a a favor. To protect _another_ Smiley Trashbag. He shrugged for a moment, before grinning. "Heh. Why not? Aside from that misunderstanding earlier.. you didn't really intend to hurt us. You just reacted that way because Swapped Papyrus grabbed Skulley and well.. we were kinda messing up your garden."

 **"Damn straight, you better not mess with the flowers here, or I'll throw you over to King Asgore's castle. This is a place for heroes, for crying out loud."**

Outs would have replied, but he then heard someone yelling his name. "Outs!" Edge cried from a reasonable distance. "Where the hell are you?! You and Death taking your sweet ass time?!" Oh! So not even Death was there yet. Best not to keep Edge waiting, otherwise, another argument might arise between Edge and Screwball, who had low tolerance for Edge's tantrums and was way more invested and obviously excited for the adventure that awaited them in FighterTale. "Oi! Hurry up!"

"Gotta go. Thanks for trusting me, by the way." Outs told Lucky, who simply made a wave. Outs floated out of the area where Lucky was, as the latter had made a sigh of relief. He crossed his paws and simply watched the flowers for amusement, as he heard the chattering of the noisy multi-dimensional skeletons.

Lucky didn't notice a figure had been watching the entire conversation he had with Outs.

* * *

 **I present to you the first Arc of the Ultimate Anomaly Series; The FighterTale Arc!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Green Human

"You took your sweet time. Had a chat with the big flower freak?" Swapped Papyrus asked Outs, who had floated next to him. The tall skeleton was inches away from the group, still waiting for Death. Edge himself had gotten irritated and hot-headed, to the point where Geno and Core Frisk decided to dry Edge's clothes by simply placing them over the hot-headed skeleton's head and let him cool off with that. Outs had the urge to tell Screwball to have the latter investigate Skulley's soul, but Lucky had asked him not to. And he was actually kind of nice about it. Swapped Papyrus didn't seem to be smoking at this moment, but Outs realized it would probably be offensive to both Skulley and Lucky if he were to smoke in a forest, an area that was supposed to be clean. That, and Swapped Papyrus didn't have anymore cigarettes.

Outs nodded, hovering a bit lower next to Swapped Papyrus' level. "Yeah. He says he likes the way I float. And appreciates the fact that I don't step on the flowers." Outs lied smoothly. Though he was sure that Core Frisk didn't seem convinced. But the other Sanses seemed to buy it. Heh. A Sans was good to lying to himself, so it made sense for the other Sanses to not realize it was just a lie. But Core Frisk had made a disbelieving glance at him, before returning to chatting with Skulley, who was currently.. soaking himself in the waterfall as calmly as possible? "So.. what're we doing?"

"Waiting for the freakin' grim reaper to stop travelling 'round the forest." Geno grumbled, crossing his arms. He was still salty about the guy after the events of the Christmas party, even after all this time. "Skulley says it's okay with him waiting and all, but could Death at least have the decency to not keep us waiting-"

"I'm here, I'm here. I know ya missed me but calm down." Death appeared behind Geno, who shrieked and nearly died from a heart attack. Or soul attack. The grim reaper smirked, walking over to Core Frisk, who had handed him back his robe. Edge's clothes were now dry, so he decided to return the death-seething robe to the grim reaper, who slipped under it casually. "Sorry 'bout that, but I decided to take a quick walk while you guys listened to the Flowey of this universe. Oh?" He eyed Skulley, who was soaking himself under the running water of the waterfall. "What's he doing?"

Skulley adjusted the soaking beanie on his head with his equally soaking mittens. "The waterfall has magical abilities. At least, that's what dad believes. The old man's not insane, don't get any funny ideas. He's cool enough, so I don't mind coming here often to recharge my magic abilities whenever I need it." Skulley stated. He didn't seem to care that he was soaking wet at the moment. "Most monsters come here to recharge after a war. But since I have a low attack and magic power, I need to charge myself up before teleporting. It makes it less likely for me to accidentally teleport to the wrong area."

 _"Or turn to dust."_ Outs thought sourly.

Skulley clapped his hands together. "Alright everyone. Gather around me now, okay?" Small blue lights started to circulate around Skulley, as he lead them to the water. "Don't worry about getting wet. Everyone hold hands now."

Core Frisk had no objections. They grabbed Swapped Papyrus' hand, who held Death's hand, who held Blaster's hand, who held Screwball's hand, who held Outs' hand, who held Edge's hand, who held Skulley's hand, who held Sans' hand, who held Geno's hand, who held Core Frisk's. In a circle, a calming blue light enveloped around Skulley as the others felt the water go up from their legs. The water started to rise upward and swirl around them like it was a typhoon. The entire area started to glow in a blue light, the crystals releasing some sort of energy.

Before anyone could blink, they were already gone from the waterfall area. The water started swirling downwards as if nothing happened, leaving no evidence that Skulley, the other Sanses, Core Frisk, or Swapped Papyrus were even there in the first place.

* * *

When Sans opened his eyes, he realized he was in a really calm and warm house, drops of water trickling down from his skull and clothes. The others were also soaking wet when they opened their eyes, but it was no surprise. The house looked a bit like the house at the Ruins and New Home, but instead of white light bulbs and wooden flooring with cream-colored wallpapers, the lights were orange, the floor was most likely a dark blue carpet, and the wallpapers consisted of orange and a darker shade of orange. The living room had a fireplace, a large sofa, multiple bookshelves, a small table that had a vase and a picture frame, and a shoe and slipper cabinet. The kitchen was the same as the ones in the Ruins and New Home, save for the fact that there was a window where the sink was located. Instead of it being a one-story house, there were stairs near the entrance to the house which probably lead to the rooms. There was also a lone door at the back of the stairs, with a sign reading "Do Not Go In Without Gaster's Permission!".

Edge's eye socket twitched. "I just got my clothes back dry and now they're wet again."

Skulley grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. But since we're all Sanses here, I could share you some of my clothes. I don't wear too much casual clothes, because I'm part of the Royal Guard, so you guys can borrow mine." He turned to face Swapped Papyrus. "Papyrus, you can borrow some of the clothes my Papyrus has. He wouldn't mind, since we're in the same situation. As for Blaster and Core Frisk.." He turned to face those two. "I think you're the same height as my Papyrus and Swapped Papyrus, so I guess I'll lend you the same clothes. Core Frisk, I'll borrow some clothes from Ryan. I'm sure he'll understand."

Core Frisk tilted their head as they examined their own soaked sweater. "Ryan? You mean.."

"Yeah. The human of Kindness, the green soul." Skulley replied. "I'm sure you know this already since you're smart and all, but the Frisk and Chara from this universe are teenagers older than me. Their clothes are probably too big for you, and since Ryan is the guy closer to the ages of the Frisk and Chara from the original universe, his clothes are bound to fit." He picked up a folded white fabric from the top of the shoe cabinet, revealing it to be a bath robe. "Dad is a madman, so he has about thirty of these bath robes at home even though there are only three of us. Saves 'im from doing the laundry. Anyway, Core Frisk. Wear this until I get a hold of Ryan. He's probably at the diner at the moment."

"Thank you very much. But if you excuse me." Core Frisk politely took the bath robe and bowed to the other skeletons in the room. "I will remove my clothes somewhere else, in a room where there are no people to watch since it makes things rather awkward. Skulley, may you please show me a room where I may change my clothes?"

Skulley nodded. "You can go to Papyrus' room. He doesn't come home 'til training's over, but just be sure to lock the door in case he slams it open. I'll go head to my room to get clothes for these guys. Once you're done, I'll get clothes for Swapped Papyrus and Blaster." They then left the room and presumably went upstairs to where the bedrooms were. The remaining seven Sans who were still soaked in the waterfall's so-called magical water just stood in silence while Swapped Papyrus shifted his feet.

"So." Sans started to break the ice. That statement would have been funnier if they were in Snowdin. This place was warm and there was clearly no snow as far as Sans was concerned. "This is a really nice place. Cozy and warm if ya ask me."

"Yeah. It's really warm in here." Geno replied to his original counterpart. He seemed to be shivering from the cold water. "Kinda soothing. Less bright than Tori's place, but this seems a bit more calming. Better than living in a start-up screen."

"Hmph. In my universe, every house has to be dark." Edge huffed. "Red and black, though. Nothing as colorful and soothing as this. It's a nice change compared to the blank and dull colors in my world."

"I don't really live in a house. I live in the lab with father and Alphys. My bed is literally on the top floor where the lab is. Nothing but a bed, a desk, a mini fridge, a table, some tools and materials, and a bookshelf." Screwball added in.

"My house is exactly the same as Sans'." Papyrus decided to join in, since they clearly had nothing to do than to wait the two of their friends change while they stood in the living room with dripping clothes. "Except where Sans' brother's room should be is my Sans', since we're considered to be swapped versions of each other."

"Eh? Where do I live again?" Death rubbed his wet skull with an equally wet hand. "Oh yeah. Pap and I live in some sort of purgatory where there's nothing but a black house full of statues of Greek gods and goddesses, maybe some black flowers and stuff you'd mostly find on funerals. And a double-decker bed and a coat rack. Can't forget those. We don't eat, since we're not really alive." He chuckled at the awkward stares he received from everyone else. "Yup. Good house."

"I literally live in the void. Best place. I can prank anyone in space and time." Chuckled Blaster, stuffing hands in his pocket. He was the only one who didn't seem bothered that they were all soaking wet and wasn't bothered at Death's literal morbid sense of humor. Or not. Death's house probably looked like that. "No bed. I just float around."

As usual, Outs was the last one to join in the conversation due to his quiet nature. "My house is the same as Sans' and Swapped Papyrus. But star-themed. Most colors consist of white, dark blue, orange, and yellow. We also have star stickers around that place." He closed his eyes, feeling homesick already. "Though since we float around, no one there really has stairs in their homes."

The eight of them started chatting about what their houses looked like as they sat on the equally warm carpet. That was, until the house's door creaked open. "Sans!" Called a rather youthful voice from the door. "Dr. Gaster told me to bring you some lunch-" He was cut off when he spotted seven Sanses literally staring deep into his soul with confused looks, along with a guy that looked like Papyrus.

The visitor was a human child, same height as Core Frisk and all. He had short and spiked up orange hair with a few streaks being yellow, and green eyes that seemed to be full of confusion at the moment. He was wearing a yellow sweater with red stripes, a common thing for the fallen children from Sans' universe to wear. Other than his orange pants and red rain boots, he was wearing a peach apron that was a bit too big for him and peach mittens, both with green hearts stitched on them. On his covered hands was a medium-sized container, probably a lunch box.

As they all stared in silence at each other, Blaster was the first to break the silence by awkwardly clearing his throat. "Well.." He started. "Guess the human of Kindness came here by his own will. Guess Skulley won't be needing to look for him and all."

* * *

 **Ryan- Fightertale's version of the human of Kindness, also known as the sixth out of the seven children that fell to Mt. Ebott. A child only a year older than the original versions of Frisk and Chara, but youngest in this universe. Kind and trusting, he loves to cook. He's a bit naive.**

 **Sorry for not updating for so long and more apologies if you disliked this chapter. I made six OCs for the six fallen humans that represent the other virtues, so I'm sorry if you dislike them. The humans of virtues actually have a big role in Fightertale, so I'm once again sorry if you dislike the idea of OCs in this story. Only for this arc, probably.**


End file.
